heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Telescope
|-| Intro = T E L E S C O P E pronoun • name • tribe • occupation OC belongs to Verglas! Please don't use without permission first! Thanky!! Coding by Pinktiger2107. |-| Telescope = A P P E A R A N C E One may pass this fellow when walking down the streets of Possibility (that's where he lives for now ^w^ may change it) and one could easily mistake him for a normal SandWing, however, this dragon is by far from normal. This would be Telescope, Possibility's local astronomer that almost no one really knows that well as he tends to shy away from large crowds. One would first notice the short chain around his neck, sparkling in the dawning sun like onyxes. This necklace is sprinkled with what most would call stars but are rather very small diamond flecks, beautiful and brilliant. Telescope's build is rather short and stocky, coming up to an adult SandWing's shoulder, but saying he's a dragonet, one could know why he's short. Unlike most, his legs are a rich chocolate brown as if dipped in warm melted chocolate, not something one would expect to see on a SandWing. His wings are unusually big, around the size of a SkyWing's but slightly short and smaller and definitely not as powerful, at the tips of each wing, his mainscales fade into a pale sandy white, like the desert sand upon his wings. Like the stripes upon his dusty gold underbelly, his eyes are the same inky hue, like a pair of black diamonds and glitter with such interest, always wide-eyed with curiosity and mystery glittering under a warm hue of amber that can barely be seen. At the back of his head, two long horns curve gently upwards in a graceful arc, the same hue, like glittering ivory of an elephant's tusk and in between a dusty yellow-gold sail like sand in the wind during a sandstorm speckled with brown flecks. He's quite an unusual sight to see, a short snout with a black tip and a rich golden-brown barbed tail, like a cobra about to strike, it's always tense and ready. Near the end of his tail, black slithers in between the cracks in his scales like ink, trying to leak out into the sandy dunes below, scales like sandstone, beautiful and brilliant. Telescope's talons are silvery and curved, similar to an IceWing's yet not ridged like them. This is Telescope, a true astronomer of the stars. P E R S O N A L I T Y For a SandWing, Telescope isn't what one would expect, not sneaky nor cold or loyal, but rather a dragonet with wide-eyed curiosity for just about anything that has to do with the stars or the sky even. This probably explains his behavior of always going outside and looking at the cloudless skies, as if to see clouds and study them and despite the usual cloudless skies, he'll still go out to check everything out. Questions usually cloud his mind, so he has a thing for not responding to anyone other than himself, straining everything inside to figure things out, which isn't his specialty. Although the SandWing is quite unusual, not just for studying the stars, but very superstitious, believing in gods of the sand, curses, magic and even where those who die go. He believes the stars are a way of communication with their ancestors and he is the only one who seems to decipher what the stars mean. |-| History = H I S T O R Y Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. |-| Reference = |-| Gallery = Placeholder.jpg Placeholder.jpg Placeholder.jpg